jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
A Completely New Man
A Completely New Man is the 21st episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 42nd overall episode of the series. Plot The team sees that LeBron has suddenly changed one day. He gives them new rules and regulations to go by, but as this keeps going on, the team gets more and more lazy and rebellious. So LeBron gives them a punishment of no more basketball matches until they can learn to show some respect and motivation. Transcript opens the doors to the gym, completley rebuilt after the Ash acidient. LeBron is at the other side. LeBron: Mister SquarePants, please may you come in my office? SpongeBob: Sure, sir. runs over to LeBron, who escorts him to his office. LeBron: Mister SquarePants, I've got to say - but, you're basketball record is decreasing since the tournament. I'm starting to think that promotion was a really bad idea. SpongeBob: But, coach?... LeBron: Interrupt me again, and you will be doing 2,000 pushups for the end of the week. You are getting demoted anyways unless you increase your basketball record. walks out of LeBron's office and back into the gym and starts practising with the ball and tries doing tribbles. Later, Patrick joins him. SpongeBob: Why are you here? Patrick: Coach is being a bit of a di... Oh yes. There's a new rule saying we cannot swear. SpongeBob: That's sad for a person like Larry. He's into the edgy stuff and now he can't do it.We haven't done basketball in so long that I don't even remember some of the basic learning curves. Patrick: One of them must be a basic dribble to the left and right. SpongeBob: Has LeBron told you to learn stuff and stop being stupid? other members except Mr Krabs and Squidward exit from LeBron's office. Plankton: Part of his master plan, I think. He's training us for something. Larry: Like doing the games we were suppoused to do. But we had stupid adventures with love, taco's and a stupid brother we forgot how to actually do stuff. Lexi: And that's ruining our old spirit. Sorry Patrick. enters the gym. LeBron: I would like you all to do suicides. Suicides is an easy task of running from one side of the gym to the other. This is to get the blood pumping through the artitries and to warm you players up for practise. Now, before that - Is there anything I need to know that you have not told me already? SpongeBob: Sir? When will this praticse end? LeBron: When I decide it to. Go, go, go. team start doing the 'suicides' that LeBron asks for, the team running back and forward from the walls, but somehow LeBron isn't fully satisfifed with what then team is doing. LeBron: Right, this isn't working. Mister Lobster and Miss Flynn, may you do pushups? Lexi: Sure sir. Is there a set amount? LeBron: I'll think of when to stop, thank you. this, we only see shots of the team practicing. LeBron: Okay Bulldogs. Time for a practise run. Show me what you can do and I'll see what needs to be improved overall. start to play a practise match as they have finished their own training, everyone is apointed to their own places for the exception of Gary, Squidward and Mr Krabs. Larry starts the game by bouncing the ball and giving it to SpongeBob and then to Patrick, coming over to Larry, who completely missing over Lexi to deliver the blow to the hoop as it ends up elsewhere on the floor. LeBron sighs and starts to deliver his explanations. LeBron: Okay, so... Starting off with Larry, good throw there but over to SpongeBob? Maybe you could have chosen Lexi or Patrick? It would have been better to get some bigger air height and length by going the extra mile. Including Lexi, since she was the one most nearer. Larry: Oh, so you're picking on me. I'm the easiest target because I'm the largest and the one who slacks off the most. LeBron: No I'm saying... Larry: You know what. I don't care anymore. leaves the gym. LeBron: Believe him? DO YOU BELIEVE THAT HE IS YOUR TRUE LEADER?! Leave now. leaves. One by one, until there's no-one left. LeBron goes to his office and breathes before shouting at himself and raging at the desk. Everyone at the different places sleep with nightmares of what may happen. The next day, they all walk towards the gym thinking about the previous day. SpongeBob: I've been thinking... Did you really mean it, Larry? Larry: I don't know. I was maybe overeacting because of coach. Patrick: Thinking about that makes me die inside. Lexi: Don't say that, love. kisses Patrick. SpongeBob: Where's Plankton? Larry: And Krabs and Squid. arrive to a suprising turnover. The place is locked with a lock and a piece of paper on the door saying 'Practise Cancelled - L. James' Larry: Now what are we going to do? smile comes onto SpongeBob's face. SpongeBob: I know where he's gone. enter his room of his hotel. He's with a couple of drinks. LeBron: You know what, we can start again if you want. Patrick: Sir? Sir? SpongeBob: You've been drinking. smashes the glasses with beer. LeBron: That's a lie and you know that. SpongeBob: Oh yes, sorry. Last night. Larry: Aren't we just wasting time now?! LeBron: Yes. Sure. What day is it, by the way? Larry: You've been drunk for a night and you don't have one phone on standby. LeBron: Pretty much yeah anyways. I'm a complete idiot. Larry: Don't worry, it's only Saturday. LeBron: Shit. When's the newest match? SpongeBob: 6:15pm. 10 hours and a half. It's 7:45am now. LeBron: Right, What are you all standing there for? Come on. runs out of the room and crashes into a wall. Patrick: Should we tell the other team about him? SpongeBob: No, Patrick. Don't tell them. cuts to the match - The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs verus The Toon Tomahawks. SpongeBob: Them. Again. Larry: Well, at least we don't have the two looney bin coaches and the magiacian's apprentice. SpongeBob: Sure, they were annoying, but that's over with by now. Come on, let's start us off now. whistle starts the game as the Bulldogs have the ball in the control of the player's hands. Larry has it as the ball in his hands, he looks at Lexi, second nearest to the hoop goal. He winks at her as he throws the ball to her. She smiles as she runs to the left, to Plankton as she throws it to the hoop, scoring two for the team. Plankton: Two scored. Larry throws it to Lexi, who to SpongeBob who evades the ball being captured by any of the incoming Tomahawk players to get a score. SpongeBob, throws it in as he emitts a throw in and another two other points - an applause from the crowds in the stands roars over the team. Then a plentiful more by other members of the team. The scoreboard at the end collects a clear win for the Bulldogs for over 40 points. SpongeBob moves away to give a rousing speech. SpongeBob: Ladies and gentlemen, I know that man in charge of us, that LeBron on high. And I know that he has done this deed a thousand times. But not once. No, sir, not once, not ever, has he ever been thanked. But no more. For I say to you, bravo, sir! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, sir! LeBron: Oh, I'll let that pass for me. SpongeBob: Bravo. Trivia *''The episode was based on a review from the SBFW user, Ponyo Fan that went in detail about her personal thoughts on the series.''